


You Have to Start at the Beginning

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Soul to Soul [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Television Watching, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds his soulmate watching television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to Start at the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of fallen in love the Soulmate AU's, and have been mulling ideas over for a few weeks. This is definitely inspired by every soulmate fic I've read over the last couple of months, and I've been through about 80% of the Bucky/Darcy tags now. As well as plenty of others.  
> Also, first foray into the MCU, and first fic writing in about 8 years.

It was dark downstairs when Bucky wandered in looking for a late night snack, but he could see the flickering of the television coming through from the living room, and the sounds of the show that was playing floated out of the doorway. He almost turned around and went back upstairs to his room, but he'd slept through dinner after the long journey to the safe house, and he really needed to eat. He quietly rummaged around in the pantry for something to eat, and then grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. He looked up as an anguished cry of “NO! Don't run straight you idiot! Zig Zag!!” floated out from the room, and after hesitating for a moment, he crept softly over to the door to see who was there. He could just see the top of someone's head poking over the top of the lounge, and his gaze drifted to the tv screen where he could see a figure running across some open ground. He stepped in for a closer look, when suddenly the action paused, and the head poked up higher, turning to look at him.

"If you haven't seen the other five and three quarter seasons yet then you can't watch. It'll spoil everything if you do." a woman's voice declared, and he drew in a sharp breath as he recognised the Words.

He froze, this was the last thing he'd expected to happen tonight, and he almost fled with his food, but after a moment's thought, he made a decision. He took a couple more steps into the room, and then slowly leaned over the lounge, picked up the remote control, and pressed the stop button.

"Well if I can't watch it, then neither can you. At least, not until we've watched the other five and three quarter seasons together." He then turned and looked at the young woman who was gaping at him, and smiled.

“What?? No, you can't do that to me, I want to know what's going to happen. It's so hard avoiding the spoilers, can't you just go away and come back when I've finished??” she moaned.

“So... what you're telling me is that watching a show on the television is more important that meeting your soulmate?” he asked with a display of mock disappointment.

He heard her breath catch, and then with a little laugh she said, “I guess I should be grateful that Game of Thrones only has 10 episodes to a season, and not 22. Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis.”

“James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.” he said as he walked around the lounge to sit down next to her.

“Nice to meet you at last Bucky. By the way, I just want to you know, I'm dying a little inside right now. The episode you have just stopped me from watching is the second last one of the current season. And the second last episode is ALWAYS the most exciting. I hope you don't have anything planned for the next week, cos you've got a lot of catching up to do.”

“I have no plans at all.” he replied. “Catch me up doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Ibelieveinturtles on tumblr.


End file.
